


You Think We're What Now?

by Icyhot_Alchemist



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 3700 years of touch starvation, 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Needing your friends to point out your feelings because you can't see them yourself, Out of Character, Today i learned i was spelling senkuu's name wrong?, Yee Haw, feel free to hate this, minor spoilers for tsukasa arc, my ultimate tag, shit you'll ever see, the dumbest most, whoops, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyhot_Alchemist/pseuds/Icyhot_Alchemist
Summary: 5 times Senkuu and Gen's friends were pretty positive Senkuu and Gen were dating even though the two of them said they weren’t+ 1 time Senkuu and Gen were pretty positive they were dating





	You Think We're What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something in my usual, crack genre so here's some OOC dumbasses  
That's all I have to say for myself.  
Feel free to tell me to fuck off in the comments below.  
Enjoy!

-X-

“Senkuu-chan!” Gen nearly shouted as he entered the lab. Chrome jumped in his seat, turning quickly to greet him while Senkuu, on the other hand, continued to stare intently at his work. However, Chome didn’t miss the smile that hadn’t been there before.

“What do you want, shitty mentalist?” Gen crossed the lab with a few long strides before pausing right behind Senkuu, hooking his chin over Senkuu’s shoulder to peer at what the scientist was working on. 

“Oh is that the piece for the new generator?” Senkuu nodded and launched into a long explanation of the science behind it, for most of which Gen’s eyes looked more than a little glazed over. When Senkuu paused for breath, Gen mumbled something quietly enough that Chrome couldn’t hear it from across the room. Senkuu laughed in response and turned his head toward Gen, effectively pushing him away with his head. 

Gen laughed lightly and rounded the table to chat with Chrome for a little, discussing what he was working on instead. Chrome wasn’t exactly sure why Gen spent so much time in the lab, but if the glances he kept throwing Senkuu’s way and the ones Senkuu kept sneaking of Gen were anything to go by, then it really had nothing to do with his interest in science. 

“Oh shit, Gen! Before I forget,” Senkuu suddenly interrupted their discussion as he stood to grab two bottles of dark liquid that Chrome somehow hadn’t even noticed off the shelf behind him. He held both bottles out to Gen with a smirk. But his eyes betrayed his cool demeanor and made it obvious how excited and proud he was. Gen reached out and carefully took the offered bottles from Senkuu, turning them over to inspect them.

“Are these…”

“Yep! I had some free time, so I thought I’d make you some more cola.” Gen clutched the bottles close to his chest and looked up at Senkuu with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Senkuu-chan! I should go put these somewhere safe before someone steals them or I accidently drop them or something.” He stood up from next to Chrom and headed for the door, once again waving at Chrome but taking a second to pause and smile at Senkuu right before exiting. Senkuu continued to stare at the door for a few minutes after Gen had left, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Eventually, he turned back to his work, but the smile pulling at his lips didn’t fade.

“Hey, Senkuu?” Chrome ventured quietly when his curiosity got the best of him.

“What’s up, Chrome?”

“Are you and Gen, you know, together?” Senkuu made a choking sound and just barely managed to not drop what he was holding before looking up at Chrome with the widest eyes the boy had ever seen.

“Excuse me, are the mentalist and I what now?”

“I mean, it’s cool if you guys are, I’m not judging!” Chrome defended quickly, holding his open palms up in a sign of surrender. “It’s just, you guys are so close and act so different around each other, I just thought…”

“I do not act differently around Gen.”

“Last week when you were fixing Ginrou’s spear for him and he kept getting close to you to watch what you were doing, you were stiffer than an iron bar the whole time and spent most of the day trying to put space between the two of you, Gen can basically hang off of you and you don’t even seem to notice.” Senkuu was starting to look a little panicked, his face turning a deeper shade of red and his eyes still wide in confusion.

“That’s… because I didn’t want Ginrou to accidentally get hurt by something in the lab and I don’t give a shit if Gen does or not. So actually that just shows the opposite of what you’re trying to prove.”

Chrome could vividly remember three weeks ago when Gen had barged into the lab while he and Senkuu had been working with some noxious gas and Senkuu had just about pulled a muscle in his attempt to simultaneously shove a gas mask onto Gen’s face, push the mentalist out of the lab, and lecture him about lab safety. 

But he decided to just drop the subject for now instead of bringing that up and flustering Senkuu even further.

“Okay, whatever you say, Senkuu. Sorry for assuming.” Senkuu quickly returned to his work, the deep blush still prevalent on his cheeks. Chrome observed him for a moment before refocusing on his own work as well.

Whatever was going on between them, he hoped they figured it out soon.

-X-X-

It had been a long day of journeying, and Kohaku was relieved when they arrived at their resting spot for the evening. Their small band of explorers had gathered around the bonfire they had built in the center of their camp and were basking in its warmth, chatting aimlessly as the sun set on the horizon.

Kohaku was seated across from Chrome, who had Ukyou to his left and Senkuu to his right. On Senkuu's other side was Gen, who... seemed to be inching closer to Senkuu as the night went on. 

Kohaku was pretty sure they had all been sitting about equidistant from one another, but now, a few hours into their night, Gen was sitting so close to Senkuu that their legs were pressed together. 

Kohaku made eye contact with Gen over the fire, but he just gave her a polite smile before leaning over to rest his chin on Senkuu's shoulder. His body was relaxed, molding itself against Senkuu's side so they were in contact at every point possible. Senkuu, for his part, either didn't notice Gen's proximity or was not bothered by it. 

Kinrou to Kohaku's right spoke, pulling her attention away from the two men for an instant. When Gen piped into the conversation and Kohaku turned her attention back to him, he had somehow moved impossibly closer to Senkuu. It probably helped that Senkuu had shifted to wrap his arm around Gen's waist, almost as if he was holding him there. Gen was resting his head on Senkuu's shoulder, and even from across the fire, Kohaku could see his eyelids drooping with exhaustion and his comfortable smile softened with sleepiness. 

Whenever they did expeditions like this, Gen and Senkuu were always the first to fall asleep, as they were the least adjusted to walking and exploring all day. Between the two of them, Senkuu still had the upper hand on staying up later thanks to the number of times he had stayed up through the night to work on science experiments.

Kohaku wasn't even entirely sure why Gen always insisted on joining them and why Senkuu always agreed. Not like she minded having him there or anything, but he wasn't really the adventure type so it didn't seem like the most "logical" decision, as Senkuu would say. But whether it was logical or not, Gen always came along and Senkuu never once tried to stop him.

Senkuu turned his head slightly toward Gen, whispering something to his friend with his lips pressed close to the other’s ear. Gen shifted a little and nodded a few times, looking mostly asleep already. Senkuu smiled softly in response. 

Senkuu finally looked away from Gen and made eye contact with Kohaku across the fire. At first, she thought she had been caught staring and that the scientist would be mad, but instead he just pointed to Gen and mouthed “I think we’re gonna sleep now” to her. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed good night back at him, but his attention was already back on Gen. 

She watched as he tightened his grip around Gen’s waist and tipped back slowly so they were both lying in the warmth of the fire and Gen’s head was pillowed on Senkuu’s chest. Senkuu brought his free arm up behind his head to act as a pillow for himself. 

Kohaku returned her attention to the other three sitting around the fire, who didn’t seem phased by the two friends cuddled together next to them. The next time she glanced over, the two of them were sound asleep, both with content smiles even in sleep.

Maybe she would have to talk to Senkuu about it tomorrow.

-X-X-X-

Suika was out wandering through the forest as she often did in her free time, collecting small rocks and other random things she found during her journey.

She heard footsteps somewhere behind her and the murmur of unintelligible voices breaking the silence of the forest. She quickly hid herself, unsure whether the newcomers were friends or foes. She waited as the sound approached, but heaved a sigh of relief when it was just Senkuu and Gen. She was about to reveal herself and join them on their walk, but something made her pause.

The two of them were walking slowly side by side, both smiling. They were too far away from her to actually make out what they were saying, but she could hear Gen’s laughter and see both of their smiles grow in response to something Senkuu had said.

Gen brushed his hand against Senkuu’s shoulder as his laughter died down. They paused in a nearby clearing, both observing their surroundings in silence for a few minutes. Senkuu nudged Gen’s side and pointed at something in the trees without moving the hand that was still pressed against Gen’s side, leaning in close to whisper something to him. Gen rolled his eyes and laughed again. He started walking again, Senkuu trailing a few steps behind him. 

Suddenly, Gen jogged a few steps forward towards a large tree and turned back to face Senkuu, leaning back against the tree. He tipped his head down and looked up at Senkuu through his lashes, saying something low and quiet. Senkuu tossed his head back in full bodied laughter but approached Gen and pressed his hand flat against the tree right above Gen’s shoulder next to his head. Senkuu leaned in close and whispered something directly into Gen’s ear. 

Suika could no longer see Gen’s expression as Senkuu’s head was blocking her view, but she assumed he was saying something. He had to be, for them to stay in that position for so long, unmoving. 

It felt like minutes passed with the two of them standing so close, a strange sort of tension surrounding them.

Finally, Senkuu said something, to which Gen reached up and pinched his side and ducked away under his arm and sticking his tongue out at Senkuu as he walked away. Senkuu jogged to catch up to him, once again walking close to his side, their arms almost brushing as they swung between them. 

They continued on their way, talking softly and periodically trading small touches until they were once again out of Suika’s line of sight and earshot. She rose from her hiding spot, wondering if she should follow them or continue on her own journey. In the end, she decided to simply return to the village. The whole way home, she couldn’t shake the feeling she had accidentally intruded on something private though.

-X-X-X-X-

“Hey Gen!” Ukyou called out to his friend when he saw him exiting the science storeroom. “I’m glad I caught you. Yuzuriha asked me to give you some blankets and stuff that she made,” he said, holding the large box in his hands a little higher in explanation. Gen’s face lit up with excitement and he peeked into the box.

“Oh yay! That was so fast. I can take that, thank you Ukyou.” Ukyou glanced nervously between the box and Gen a few times.

“You sure, Gen? There’s a lot in here, it’s pretty heavy.”

“I’m not so weak I can’t carry a few blankets.” Gen reached out and grabbed the box, but dropped it as soon as Ukyou released the weight entirely into Gen’s hands. “Wait fuck that’s actually heavy,” he whispered to himself, just loud enough for Ukyou to catch. 

“Want some help with that?” Ukyou teased. Gen pouted at him and folded his arms across his chest.

“If you want to help me, I won’t stop you. But just know I could totally handle it on my own.” Ukyou chuckled and grabbed the box off the ground. 

“I would be happy to help, Gen, thanks for asking so politely. Want to lead the way to your place?” Gen nodded and started walking down the path towards a small group of huts, gesturing for Ukyou to follow him. 

They chatted idly as they walked about the goings on in the village and their friends. But the closer they got to Gen’s house, Ukyou had the distinct feeling he had recently been down this same path. Which wouldn’t have been that weird, considering the village wasn’t exactly huge, but something was nagging at the corner of Ukyou’s mind. It didn’t click into place until Gen stopped in front of a hut and pointed at the door. 

“Here we are! Home sweet home.”

“Isn’t this Senkuu’s house?” Ukyou muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, I just thought this was Senkuu’s house? I was helping Chrome bring some stuff to Senkuu the other day and I’m like 99% sure this is where it was.”

“Oh well that makes sense. Senkuu-chan and I live together,” Gen smiled and pushed open the door, gesturing for Ukyou to enter as if there was nothing strange about the fact that he and Senkuu lived together. Unless…

“Oh I guess I didn’t realize that you two were that serious.”

“That… serious?” Gen asked, sounding confused.

“Yeah, I knew you guys were together, but I guess I thought it was more of a casual thing, not a ‘living together’ thing.”

“Together?” Gen repeated, sounding even more confused.

“Yeah, you guys are dating, right?” Ukyou turned to see Gen frozen in the doorway, staring at him as if he had just confessed to being behind the petrification epidemic.

“Senkuu and I aren’t dating?” What was surely supposed to sound like a statement instead sounded like he was asking Ukyou.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes seriously! You thought we were dating?”

“Gen, everyone thinks you guys are dating.”

“What? Why would they think that?” Ukyou laugh bordered on hysterical as he gestured to the room he was standing in. 

“Well, you guys live together apparently, for one thing.” Gen rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You’re one to talk, Ukyou. Don’t you live with Chrome?”

“Chrome and I have been dating for over a year now.” Gen opened his mouth to respond, but rethought whatever he was planning to say.

“That’s- Well- You have a point. Okay, so remember when we took over Tsukasa’s empire-”

“Oh, that happened? No, I had no idea. Thanks for the update.”

“Shut up. Well the village grew so much and we needed homes for everyone, so Senkuu suggested sharing a place to free up some space. It was only logical.” 

_Logical, huh?_ Ukyou thought to himself. _That sounds like Senkuu, alright._ He shrugged and decided to drop it. If Gen didn’t want to acknowledge that it was even slightly weird, then why should Ukyou. He sighed and shrugged. 

“Whatever. Just show me which bed is yo-” Maybe he wasn’t ready to drop it. “There’s only one bed.” Gen nodded and started unpacking the box that Ukyou was still holding, placing everything on the bed one by one after examining each item. 

“Yeah. This place is super small so we thought it would make the most sense to conserve space and just share a bed. Plus, I get cold really easily, hence the extra blankets. But Senkuu-chan tends to produce a lot of heat, so it works out,” Gen explained slowly as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

“Right. Logical. Okay." Ukyou finally set the box on the edge of the bed and ground the heel of his hands into his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. "You don't think it's weird at all that you guys are living together and sharing a bed, much like Chrome and I are because we've been together for a year now, except you two aren't dating?" 

"I told you, we had our reasons. It was logi-"

"Yeah, logical I got it." Ukyou stood in silence, trying to process the new information while he watched Gen finish unpacking the box. Suddenly, Gen straightened up and turned to face Ukyou.

"What are the other reasons?" 

"What?"

"You said everyone in the village thinks we're dating, including you, but you just found out we live together. So there must be other reasons you think we're together." Ukyou felt his jaw drop open in shock.

"Seriously? Are you aware with how you two interact? You're always hanging off of him or he has an arm around you. You guys are basically always touching when you're in the same room."

"That's just because I'm a physical person and we're good friends. Plus, 3,700 years of touch starvation really do a number on you, you should know. It's not that weird," Gen responded, dragging out the a in that to emphasize his point. 

"He regularly goes out of his way to make you gifts and shit. I'm pretty sure if you asked for something ridiculous and he'd find a way to get it for you."

"That doesn-"

"And let's not mention how you point blank lied to the strongest man in the current universe and risked your life just because Senkuu, who you’d known for a grand total of very little time, asked you to."

"To be fair, he also promised me cola."

"Stop being purposefully difficult, Gen! Look around!" Gen glanced around the room and Ukyou rolled his eyes. "Not literally! Well, might as well literally look around since were standing in the home you share next to the bed you share with your totally not boyfriend." Gen was silent and he contemplated the room around them, appearing lost in his thoughts for a while. 

"You… may have a point," he finally admitted quietly. Ukyou threw his hands in the air in relief.

"Thank you. At least you'll admit you see where we're coming from." 

"I… may or my not want to date Senkuu."

"That’s a relief, considering you guys are basically already dating." Gen glared at him and tried again.

"Senkuu and I may or may not be dating."

"That's more like it." Gen seemed to zone out, staring blankly at the pile of blankets. "What are you going to do now?" Ukyou finally prompted after a few minutes of awkward silence. Gen finally looked up at him with something akin to panic in his eyes. 

"Fuck," he whispered, "What the hell am I going to do now?"

-X-X-X-X-X-

“Senkuu, we need to talk.” Senkuu looked up at his friend with a bemused expression.

“Are you breaking up with me, Taiju?”

“Wha- No, Senkuu, I’m being serious!” Senkuu smirked at him and turned back to the sketch in front of him, gesturing to the floor next to him in invitation. Taiju settled on the ground next to Senkuu and turned to face his long-time friend. 

“Senkuu, I know you and Gen are dating.” The pencil fell out of Senkuu’s hand and Taiju patted his back roughly a few times when he started coughing.

“Taiju, wha-”

“I’m not saying that’s bad. I’m really happy for you, both Yuzuriha and I are! We didn’t know you were interested in, well, anyone that way. I’m just a little sad you didn’t think you could tell us! We’ve been friends forever, you’ve always known about how I feel about Yuzuriha, so I thought that if you ever felt that way for someone, you’d tell me.”

“Taiju-”

“I guess I can understand that it happened while we were both still in Tsukasa’s kingdom, but I didn’t think much had changed once we got back! So why-”

“TAIJU! Shut up for a minute!” Taiju paused, more out of surprise than actual response to the command. He couldn’t think of the last time Senkuu had raised his voice like that. Actually, he couldn’t think of a time he ever had. Senkuu stared at Taiju like he had grown two heads.

“Gen and I aren’t dating!” It was Taiju’s turn to stare at his friend in shock. 

“You… aren’t?”

“No! We’re not! Despite the fact that everyone seems to think we are,” he grumbled the last part just loud enough for Taiju to hear. He felt a small sense of relief knowing that he was not the only one who had assumed the two were together. 

“But you ac-”

“Don’t you dare say I act differently around him.”

“But you do!”

“I do not!”

“Senkuu!” Taiju grabbed Senkuu’s shoulders and forced the other to turn and face him fully, ignoring Senkuu’s alarmed expression and yelp of surprise. “You act like a completely different person around him! Not in a bad way, just in a noticeable way.”

“How? How do I act differently with him? Not that I do, I just want to know why you think I do.”

“You touch him.”

“I have never once-”

“Okay yeah that came out sounding weirder than I meant. I just mean, you aren’t one for physical contact. We’ve been friends since we were kids and I think I can count the number of times we’ve hugged on one hand. And you’re my best friend! You usually don’t even want people you’re not close with within 3 feet of you. Remember that one time you helped that girl with her chem lab and she touched your shoulder? You flinched away so hard you almost dropped the beaker you were holding and you looked uncomfortable the rest of the day.” Senkuu rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“I just don’t like people touching me! We’ve talked about this before.”

“I know. That’s what I’m saying. You hate when people get close or touch you, but you don’t mind when it’s Gen.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Last night when we were all sitting in the observatory, Gen came in and literally sat in your lap.”

“And I told him to fuck off.”

“Yeah, but if you say ‘fuck off’ while you wrap your arms around his waist to make sure he doesn’t fall and put your chin on his shoulder so you can still talk to everyone, it kind of loses its meaning!” Senkuu sputtered for a minute, searching for a rebuttal.

“He’s stupid and it’s not worth it to fight him on it.”

“Oh yeah. That explains why when he fell asleep like that, you insisted on carrying him back to your place, which you guys share by the way but we’ll come back to that, even though you were shaking with effort the whole time and Kinrou, Ukyou and myself all offered to carry him for you.”

“So now you’re going to make fun of me being weak?”

“I’m not mak-,” Taiju took a deep breath and collected himself before continuing. “I’m not making fun of you, Senkuu. I’m just saying, you can’t deny the fact that Gen is different for you. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, I really think it’s great. And what you do with that is your business, whether you want a relationship or not is all up to you. But you have to at least admit to yourself that you see him differently than you see everyone else.”

“Just because I don’t mind when he gets close to me?”

“It’s not just that you don’t mind. You like it. You invite it. Hell, I’ve seen you initiate it which is something I never thought I would see from you.” 

Senkuu didn’t respond, instead staring intently at his hands in his lap. He remained silent for a few minutes and Taiju began to wonder if he had crossed a line. Finally, Senkuu looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Hey, Tiaju?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with Gen.” Taiju smiled triumphantly and barely restrained himself from fist pumping in the air. 

“Really? Whatever made you think that?” Senkuu laughed sarcastically and glared at his friend. Taiju just laughed in response “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Maybe I’ll keep it to myself for six years and then not really tell him but allude to it and hope he’s willing to wait an indefinite amount of time until society is reestablished.” 

“Don’t be an ass.” Taiju halfheartedly reached out to shove at Senkuu’s shoulder, giving the scientist plenty of time to dodge the blow. “I just helped you realize you’re in love with someone, shouldn’t you be thanking me?” 

“Except now I have to deal with this and deal with my emotions and the chance that Gen doesn’t feel the same way, so technically I have even more work to do thanks to you,” Senkuu hummed with a teasing tone. “Maybe I should be mad at you, actually.” Taiju grabbed a crumpled-up sheet of paper and threw it at Senkuu, causing the other man to laugh. 

“Shut up. Of course Gen feels the same way, you know how he is around you. Plus, once you guys talk about it, you just get to be even closer to him and touch him more. Doesn’t that sound worth it?” Senkuu flushed a deep red and looked off to the side, trying to hide his obvious blush from his friend.

“Yeah,” he whispered more to himself than to Taiju, “that does sound pretty good.”

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

His conversation with Taiju has been playing in his mind on repeat every day since it happened. He started to pay more attention to his interactions with Gen after that, not acting differently towards him, but just being more aware of how they interacted.

He spent the first day after their conversation avoiding Gen as much as possible, which was a little hard due to their living situation. But he locked himself in the lab all day and refused to see anyone besides Chrome and Kohaku, effectively isolating himself from Gen. 

He quickly realized that he hated being away from him like that. He felt off and guilty all day and missed Gen frequently barging into the lab to act as a distraction or a sounding board for his new ideas. He also realized he missed having Gen within reach. He missed being able to reach out and throw an arm around Gen's shoulder or the feeling of Gen pressed against his back as he observed him mid-experiment. 

Which was a weird feeling for Senkuu. He never really felt the need for physical contact and had certainly never felt the need to seek it out, but even just a day away from Gen had him feeling wrong and craving the other's touch. 

When he returned home that night, Gen seemed off as well. He kept his distance from Senkuu, constantly glancing at him out of the corner of his eye like he wasn't sure what to do. 

When they had gone to bed, Gen kept as much distance as possible between them, lying stiff on the edge of the bed. Senkuu tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. He finally realized it was because Gen wasn't pressed against him like he usually was at night. After a long internal debate, Senkuu finally rolled over and threw an arm over Gen's waist, pulling him back against him. The mentalist relaxed against him instantly as if he'd been waiting for Senkuu to do just that the entire time.

After the first awful day, things had returned to relatively normal. Gen came and visited him in the lab, was just as close as he usually would be, and Senkuu reciprocated just as much as always. Except now Senkuu was much more aware of their actions. 

After 4 days of observation and internal conflict, Senkuu finally decided today would be the day. Today was the day he was going to talk to Gen and tell him about his recent revelation and his feelings. 

He spent most of the day with Chrome in the storeroom checking over things for the upcoming winter, trying not to think about the conversation that would come later that night. 

Midafternoon, Gen came waltzing into the store room with a bright smile and an energetic greeting, immediately coming to stand so close to Senkuu that he could feel his body heat radiating off of him. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to focus on his work, pushing thoughts of his impending confession to the back of his mind. 

Gen eventually got bored with looking at Senkuu's list with him and turned his attention to Chrome, talking idly about something or other. He eventually stood from where he had been sitting on the floor with the other two to check their stock of iron ore, so caught up in his own thoughts he wasn’t really aware of what else was going on in the room. 

He walked over to where the rocks and minerals were stored and quickly peeked into the box of iron, noting they should probably get some more before the weather got much worse. He turned back quickly and almost lost his balance when he realized Gen was standing directly behind him, now just inches from his face. If the mentalist's expression was anything to go by, he hadn't expected Senkuu to turn so suddenly and be so close either. 

They both froze, not even daring to breathe or break eye contact. Gen swallowed hard and Senkuu finally looked away from his eyes for a split second to glance down at his lips. His lips that were just inches from his own. He took a breath to steady himself.

_Now or never I guess._

"Hey Gen?" He whispered, almost afraid that speaking too loud would shatter the moment they were in. 

"Yeah?" Gen straightened up slightly as he spoke, his body swaying closer to Senkuu's as if on instinct. Senkuu reached out and rested a hand on Gen's shoulder, holding him steady.

"I, uh, I think I'm going to kiss you now." Gen glanced down at Senkuu's lips then back up at him, his eyes wide with some unreadable emotion. 

"Yeah," he voice barely more than a breath, "I think you should." 

Senkuu surged forward, pressing his lips against Gen's in a too hurried, unprepared kiss. It was far from perfect, but it felt like a piece of an equation that hadn't been making sense finally slid into place. He finally understood. 

Gen made a small noise against his lips and wrapped his arms around Senkuu's neck. Senkuu's hand slid from his shoulder down to his waist, slipping to the small of his back to pull Gen even closer. Gen tilted his head and deepened the kiss, reaching up and threading one hand in Senkuu's hair. Senkuu moaned at the feeling of Gen’s nails scratching lightly against his scalp. He-

“OKAY WELL THIS IS ALL WELL AND COOL AND I’M REALLY HAPPY YOU GUYS HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHATEVER IS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, REALLY YOU SEEM HAPPY AND THAT’S GREAT BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX IN THE STORE ROOM WHILE I’M WORKING PLEASE AND THANK YOU,” Chrome nearly screamed without taking a breath, causing the two to break apart in embarrassment. Gen turned away from Senkuu just enough to glare at Chrome over his shoulder.

“Well then, maybe you should give us some privacy then.”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE SEX IN THE STORE ROOM!” Senkuu ducked his head to hide his smile and burning blush against Gen’s neck, aimlessly kissing him where his neck met his shoulder. He felt Gen’s hand tighten in his hair in response, so he counted that as a win. 

“Oh come on Chrome, it’s not like you and Ukyou haven’t done anything in here before.” Gen’s voice sounded surprisingly level, considering Senkuu still wasn’t sure he would be able to speak if asked. 

“NOPE! No, no we have not. And please don’t spend time thinking about my sex life, I’m begging you.” Gen laughed and turned his attention fully back to Senkuu. 

“He’s probably right though,” Gen whispered just loud enough for Senkuu to hear. “We’ll talk about this later?”

“Yeah,” Senkuu breathed, staring openly at Gen’s mouth. “Talk.” Gen smirked and leaned in for one last quick kiss, nipping at Senkuu’s bottom lip as he pulled away. He backed away from Senkuu, only breaking eye contact with him and turning around when he had made it halfway across the room. He waved at Chrome as he passed him, laughing a little when Chrome refused to look up at him. 

“Alright Chrome, we’ll leave you in peace.” He looked back at Senkuu when he reached the doorway, biting his lower lip and to try and rein in his smile. “See you at home, Senkuu-chan.”

Senkuu remained frozen where he was standing leaning against the wall. He stared at the doorway long after Gen had left, only breaking out of his reverie when Chrome cleared his throat loudly.

“Are you going to get anything else done today?” Chrome asked, sounding uncomfortable and annoyed. 

“No,” Senkuu answered honestly, still sounding out of breath, “Probably not.” Chrome groaned and dropped his head against the table.

“Go. I’ll finish up here. Just… Go talk or have sex or whatever with your boyfriend.” Senkuu smiled a little as he made his way to the door. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” _I like the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have a weird thing for Gen and Ukyou being friends. I just. Think that'dbe neat.  
Oh, They're reminiscing and talking about past relationships and dating when they're walking in the forest.  
Uhhhh... yeah I dunno guys they're so smart they're stupid.  
I'm still on tumblr @icyhot-alchemist  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
